Worst Summer Ever
by Psychotic Peppermint
Summary: A normal summer at camp half-blood, until monsters start appearing inside the camp.  Several campers were already killed during the school year, but the ones left are supposed to be a safe at Camp Half-Blood right?  Right? **All characters I made up.


**HEY Y'All! MY FIRST PERCY JACKSON FIC! :D **

**Sooooooo... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL BE SAD D: **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. Ta-da! **

* * *

><p>Summer. Easily the best time of the year in my opinion. I know, I know, every fourteen year old in the whole freaking universe says that right? Well, trust my reasons for loving summer are a hell of a lot different than why every other normal teenager does. That probably has something to do with the fact that I'm not normal. At all. But, I won't go into that now. Anyways I love summer because I go to camp. It's probably the only place I see any of my really friends and my siblings of course. Yeah, I only see my sibling over the summer and I only met my dad once. My life is complicated like that. It comes with the territory of being the child of a Greek god. Yeah, I know I sound insane.<p>

I'm Roberta (awful name I know…. Call me Robbie okay?), Daughter of Hermes the God of Travelers and Thieves. It's kind of cool. I mean he's not super powerful like Zeus or Poseidon, but at least he's not Dionysus God of Drunks. I'm a freak, a demi-god, or more commonly known as a half blood.

Anyways my step-dad, Paul, just dropped me off at the hill. As I walked past the old pine tree, I felt like I was home. It's that Paul didn't try to be a good dad, and our house was nice, but after my mom died things have been distant. Paul tolerates me that's it. I actually thought about becoming a year-round camper like my friend Mitch, but instead Paul sent me away to an all-girls boarding school in Boston. Pure torture, I don't deal well with other girls. Most of my friends are guys, they're more fun (no I didn't mean it like that get you're sicko mind out of the gutter).

After a minute or two of walking I strolled into the Hermes cabin. I was immediately tackled by my siblings Tori and Ryan. Both of them are 16, about a year older than me. They're my favorite siblings and they're also twins. You can tell pretty easy, they have same pale brown eyes, blonde hair, and elfish features. I noticed I was now a few inches taller than Tori, and about even with Ryan. He always made fun of me for being short, so I'm really going to rub this in.

"Oh my gosh, we didn't think you'd be coming," Tori said there was something in her voice. A panicked edge as if she thought I was dead.

"Huh?" I asked confused. I'm so great with words as you can tell.

"The monsters….. they've taken out ten regular campers this year…. Who knows how many other half-bloods who didn't know who they were." Ryan explained talking fast, as he always did when he was nervous. Tori fiddled anxious with her camp necklace. She had three beads, four less than my seven.

"Oh…" I trailed off. I wanted to ask who'd be killed, but I didn't think Tori could deal with that. She was friends with just about everyone, a total social butterfly. She'd be upset about anyone at camp dying. I'll ask Nick or someone later.

After a short period of awkward silence, Ryan was the one who spoke up. "Well, you should… um…. Unpack. We'll meet you by the beach for lunch." He said than scrambled out the door, Tori close behind.

Once I was finished unpacking, I started to head out to the lake. Of course, I couldn't simply walk over there and hang out with my friends. No that would be too simple. I just had to run into Darren Wilson of the Athena cabin. He really ticked me off more than anyone else in the universe. He was a bug on the wind-shield of my life. Darren was so uppity. He thought he was better than everyone just because he read a bunch of books and was 'smarter'. He may be book smart, but I have something called street smarts. I don't need to read some book to know how the world works. Plus, his father was some rich inventor, so Darren apparently was entitled to just walk all over people just because he has money. Anyways, I'll cut the reasons I despise Darren short for now.

He glared at me with heartless, gray eyes. I glared right back, my brown the color of honey in the sunlight.

"Robbie Viper." He began casually, so that only I could feel insult each word carried. Even the way he spoke my name, like I was beneath him not even worthy of acknowledgement. Did I mention how much he freaking irritates me?

"Darren," I all but snarled in response. I brushed my midnight black hair out of my eyes so I could really glare at him, "Shouldn't you be sitting around planning or whatever it is you guys to all day?"

"Better than going around stealing people wallets, Robber," snapped Natalya, one of Darren's sisters. She thought calling me Robber was so clever, because it sounds like my name and a robber is a thief. Yeah, it's real hilarious wise girl.

"Watch it Wise-Girl," I shot back shifting my icy glare to her before returning its direction to Darren.

"How was your year, get kicked out of another school?" he asked. Darren knew I'd been kicked out of more schools than just about everyone, while he was Mr. Perfect who's been going to some private boarding school, where he was the best student. He bragged about that constantly.

"I did." I answered gritting my teeth.

"Oh too bad…." He said sounding sympathetic. But, I knew it was an act of course. About a second later he proved I was right. "Because I had a bet that you'd flunk out the first month, not I owe William five bucks" he said that stupid crooked smirk on his face.

I really hate it when people call me dumb. I just hate it! That hatred combined with my ADHD impulsive-ness combined with the fact that Darren is a jack ass… well long story short: I punched him. Right it the nose, so that I could feel it break as my fist made contact.

"Ouch you little psycho bitch!" he yelped trying to stop his nose from bleeding. I just smiled innocently and started to walk off.

"NOT SO FAST ROBBIE!" A shrill voice shouted. Oh crap….

* * *

><p><strong>If you review I'll make another chapter... <strong>


End file.
